Big Time Kids
by omgitsmrshenderson
Summary: Ever wonder what it would be like if the guys had kids? Wonder no more. Follow Logan, Carlos, Kendall, and James on their journey with their own kids and wives.
1. Chapter 1

__Big Time Kids__

**Logan: **

I stood at the doorframe, looking at my son, playing with his new truck. He yawned and I knew that was my cue. "Okay, buddy. Time for you to go to sleep." I say, bending down to Jonathan.

"Aww." Jonathan whined. "But I don't want to go to bed."

"C'mon, buddy. It's your first day in grade one tomorrow." I smiled down at him.

"But I'm not sleepy." Another yawn.

"I think you are." I laughed. I picked him up from the ground and took his truck with my other hand.

"What about Mommy?"

"Mommy's working late today so you won't see her till tomorrow morning."

"Alright." He sighs. I let him down and help him brush his teeth.

"I won wanna bo poo pool." He gurgled.

"What's that, buddy?" I asked, taking the toothbrush out of his mouth.

He spits out the toothpaste and looks up at me. "I don't want to go to school."

I lead him to his room and turn on his lamp. He jumps onto the bed and lays down, looking up at the ceiling. I stood for a while, thinking what it would be like to be a kid going into his first grade.

"You know what going to school means?" I finally asked.

"What?"

"It means you're a big kid now. Do you still wear diapers?"

"No…" Jonathan shook his head.

"Exactly." I said. I walked over to him with his PJ's in hand and helped him change.

"Daddy, can you read me a bedtime story?"

"I always do, kiddo." I said, tucking him in before walking over to his bookshelf. "What shall we read today?"

"I don't want to read a story. Can you tell me one?"

I looked back at him then walked back to his bed. "What do you want to hear?"

"Something about a dragon."

"I never tamed a dragon."

"Are you sure?"

"Well, I tamed your mother. Does that count?" I laughed.

"What does that mean?"

"Never mind." I ruffled his head.

"Oh, I know ! " His eyes lit up. "Tell me a story on how you got famous with Uncle Kendall, Uncle Carlos and Uncle James."

I laughed. "That'll take a year to tell."

"I told you, I don't want to go to sleep."

I laughed again. "You're smart, you know, buddy?"

"Then why do I have to go to school?"

I shook my head. "To get smarter."

"I already know how to spell my name. Isn't that already enough?"

I smiled at him. "Spell 'hero'."

"D-A-D-D-Y."

I looked at him and chuckled. "Go to bed, buddy." I said. I kissed his forehead and turned off his lamp. "Mommy's going to kill me if she comes home and you're still awake."

"Mommy wouldn't kill you. She loves you." Jonathan said.

I chuckled. Amazing how many times that kid can make me laugh. "You're right. Goodnight, buddy. Tomorrow's a big day."

"Okay. But after school, can we go over to Uncle Carlos' house?"

"Sure thing, buddy." I said, kissing him goodnight one more time. "Goodnight."

"Night, Daddy."

I closed the door behind me and walked to the living room to wait for Hailey to come home. She was a accountant and knew what she was doing. I flicked on the TV and to my surprise, eTalk was talking about none other than Big Time Rush.

"Big Time Rush is going Big Time Far ! These hotties aren't letting their future get in the way of making music. They all have kids now and are all married - cue the sobbing from a million teenage girls. But these four boys we love and know are still going on tour. Go buy tickets now on our website." The screen spoke.

Even though all of us were married, we were still singing and going on tours. As long as we had fans, we'd keep on going. That's all we ever needed - encouragement.

There's a click at the door of a lock and the door opens. Hailey is standing at the doorframe looking tired than ever. She sighs as she makes her way over to me and throws her purse on the chair. I stand up to greet her with a kiss.

"You look tired."

"I am." She sighs. She returns my kiss and gives me a hug. "Jonathan asleep?"

I nodded. "How was work?" I asked, walking into the kitchen to brew her some tea.

She notices and shook her head. "No tea. I just really need to go to sleep." She blows a strand of hair out of her face. "Work was the same. Busy."

"You don't have to work you know." I said, walking back to her side. "We'll - "

"Logan, I want to work." She smiles at me. "C'mon, let's go to bed."

"Guess what Jonathan said to be tonight?" I asked, following her to our bedroom.

"What?"

"I asked him to spell 'hero' and he spelt Daddy."

"We have the best flipping son ever." She smiled at me before changing her clothes.

"Of course we do. We made him."

She smiled and flung herself next to me on our bed. "Love you."

"Love you too."

"Night." She whispered.

"Goodnight." I murmured.

I kissed her forehead and laid next to her till she fell asleep. When I was sure she was sleeping, I feel asleep too.


	2. Chapter 2

James:

I hear the door open with a click of a lock from my bedroom. My daughter, Melody, looks at me with wide eyes and rushes downstairs. I follow her, making sure she doesn't trip on the stairs. I worried for no reason. She had sat on her bum and scooted down. I shook my head and laughed as she ran inside the living room. I followed close behind.

"Mommy!" I heard Melody exclaim.

"Hey, cutie! Why aren't you asleep yet?"

"Daddy let me stay up till you came home." Melody replied, pointing at me at the doorway.

"Hey." She smiles at me.

"There's my beautiful wife." She rolls her eyes but smiles. "Good day at work?" I ask. Avri was a model. With her body, I wasn't surprised. Imagine! I married a model! Although, every time I say this, she laughs and said she got the better side of the deal.

"Great. The model agency said the photos were wonderful." She answers, walking towards me. "She was supposed to go to sleep." She whispers.

"I know." I whispered back. "But today is the last day of summer so I thought I'd let her stay up one last time."

She shook her head. She turned back to Melody, hands on her knees. "Alright, time to bed, cupcake."

"Okay." She quickly gets up from the ground where she was playing with her Little Pony. She runs into Avri's open arms and Avri lifts her up.

"Here, I'll brush her teeth." I suggested, opening my arms so she could pass over. "You go get undressed and take a shower."

"Thanks." Avri blows a strand of her hair out of her eyes. She hands Melody over to me and she gives me a grateful smile before walking upstairs.

"Since Mom is using the washroom upstairs, we'll use the one down here." I said to Melody. I carried her to the washroom and let her to go do her business before I could brush her teeth.

Before soon, I had her all clean and brought her upstairs to her room. Avri was already inside her bedroom, wrapped in a red bathrobe, taking out a set of clean PJ's for Melody to wear.

"C'mon, Mel. It's getting late." She pointed to the clock sitting on Melody's desk. "What time is it?"

Melody squints at the clock before climbing onto the bed to change. "10:38."

"You're so smart." Avri smiles.

"Excited for school tomorrow?" I asked her, sitting next to Avri on Melody's bed.

Melody shrugged as she tugged her shirt over her head. "Bedtime story?"

"One bedtime story then off to bed, alright?" Avri said, standing up an walking to her bookshelf. "What book?"

"'Cinderella'." Melody clapped her hands.

Avri snuck a look at me and I smiled. "Alright. Once upon a time there was a beautiful girl named Cinderella. She lived with her two evil ugly stepsisters and stepmother..."

After the first few pages, Melody fell asleep. Avri tucked her in and kissed her goodnight. I did the same and followed Avri out of Melody's room, closing the door behind me.

"Do you want to see the photos from the modeling agency?" Avri asks me.

"Sure."

We head to our bedroom and she pulls out a file from her bag. She flips the cover open and shows me the first one. She's wearing a long red dress and standing elegantly on a long staircase.

"You look beautiful."

"You always say that."

"Because it's true."

She gives me a look and I shrug. She sighs and crawls on the bed next to me. "I told Melody a story. Now you tell me one." She smiles at me.

"You know, I met this really cool chick once."

"Really?"

"Yeah. She was beautiful. And just by looking at her, I knew she was the one."

"How'd you know?" She asked, snuggling into my side.

"I don't know. Maybe it was the way she handled little kids. So I knew, if we ever had kids, she'd be able to control them. Or maybe it was her smile."

"What was her name?"

"Jenny."

She blinked. I laughed out loud and soon she was laughing too. "Im kidding, I'm kidding. Her name was Avrielle but people called her Avri." I soothed her.

"Wanna hear my story?"

"Go ahead."

"I married a jerk."

"Now I'm a jerk?"

"A handsome one." She winked, kissing me on the lips before rolling on her own side.

"You know, in movies, the next day, the evil wife takes all the money and leaves the nice husband?"

"And what movie is that?"

"'My Life', starring James David Maslow."

She laughs quietly. "Goodnight, James."

"Goodnight, Avri."


	3. Chapter 3

**Carlos:**

"Allie, you should see Pablo right now." I spoke into my phone.

"Really, what is she doing?" Allie asked.

"He's staring at the TV screen but he's so sleepy so his head keeps falling, then he jolts back awake." I laugh. "It's hilarious."

She laughs. "You should take him to bed. He's going to first grade tomorrow."

"I will after we hang up. You're working late shift, right? When are you coming home?" I asked.

"In a few hours which is why I didn't think this phone call was necessary." She laughs. "But I miss your voice."

"I miss you too." I sighed. "I guess I should put Pablo is sleep now."

"Alright." She agrees. "I'll see you soon."

We hang up and I head my way over to Pablo. "C'mon, amigo. Time for bed." I said, kneeling down beside him.

"Hmm?" He wipes some spit from the corners of his mouth and sits straight. "But I want to finish watching this show."

I looked at the TV screen then back at him. I gave him a look. "Amigo, you're watching the news?"

"It never ends." He yawns.

I laugh. "C'mon, let me piggyback you to your room." I said, turning so my back was faced to him. He gladly hops onto my back and we both head to his bedroom.

We brush his teeth and change his PJ, both of us humming 'The City is Ours'. He climbed into his bed, pulling his blanket with him under the covers."You excited for school tomorrow?" I asked him, throwing his dirty clothes in the hamper.

"Kind of." Pablo called from his room.

I walked back into his room, giving him a look. "You're a big boy now, amigo."

"I know!" Pablo exclaims. He pauses, then thinks. "I can't wait to see Jonathan again."

I laughed. "You just saw him today."

"But that was in the afternoon." Pablo frowned.

"Aren't you excited to see Melody and Jasmine?"

"Ewww, girls have cooties!" Pablo wrinkled his nose.

I laughed. "Amigo, be nice." Pablo shrugged. "If girls have cooties, what about your Mommy?"

He thought for a moment. "You lose your cooties when you grow older."

I ruffled his head. "Go to sleep, amigo."

"Night, Dad."

"Night, Pablo." I kissed his forehead and turned off his lamp.

"Dad?"

"What is it, amigo?"

"I love you."

"Love you too. Now go to sleep before your mom comes home."

"Okay."

I close the door behind me as I exit his room. Then, I realize that Pablo had hung a photo on the door. He had drawn a picture of me, Allie and himself in the front of the house. He drew the M birds like I always did when I was smaller. I shook my head smiling. Note to self: Credit Pablo on his artwork tomorrow morning.

I walked to my room and watched TV alone for a moment before flicking off the TV. Suddenly, the phone beside me rang. I quickly picked it up, hoping that it didn't wake Pablo up.

"Hello?" I whispered.

"Carlos?"

"Allie?"

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"I was timing you mentally and I'm guessing right now you're in bed and Pablo is asleep."

"You're incredible!" I exclaimed.

She laughed. "Anyways, goodnight."

"You called to say goodnight?" I asked.

Another laugh. "I hope you don't mind."

"I never mind when you call."

"Good night, Carlitos."

"Night, Allie."

I hung up the phone, knowing very well the woman I loved would be beside me in bed in another hour or so.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kendall: **

"Jasmine, hurry up. You've got school tomorrow." I heard Sarah, my wonderful wife, usher Jasmine, our daughter, into the washroom.

"Do I have to go to school?" Jasmine asks.

"Yes! So you can have tons of money and buy me and your Daddy everything we'll ever need when we're old." Sarah laughs.

"But you guys have each other. What more do you need?"

It's my turn to laugh. "You're a smart kid, Jazz."

Jasmine smiles before Sarah helps her brush her teeth. I head over to her room and pulled out a clean set of PJ's. In a few minutes, Sarah had Jasmine all brushed and clean in her room. Sarah propped Jasmine on her bed and let me take over to get Jasmine dressed.

"Who's the best girl in the world?" Sarah winks.

"Me!" Jasmine laughs, throwing her head back, letting her golden locks fall. She had my hair but Sarah's blue eyes. I thought she was beautiful.

"Alright, ladies. Lights out." I clapped my hands.

"Daddy." Jasmine sighs.

"C'mon, princess. School's tomorrow."

"Your dad has a point. First day in first grade." Sarah exclaims. "You excited?"

Jasmine blew a raspberry. "I don't know."

Sarah frowns but tucks her in bed, kissing her forehead. "Goodnight, Jasmine."

I kiss her and give her a hug before turning off the lights. "Night, Jazz."

"Night, Mommy. Night, Daddy." Jasmine says, closing her eyes and cuddling into her covers as we left the room.

Sarah and I make our way to our bedroom and I change into my PJ's while she takes off her earrings. When she's done, she sits at the edge of the bed, looking at me as I buttoned up my shirt. As soon as I'm done, I sit down on the bed, next to her and hear her breathing.

"Didn't think it'd be this hard, huh?"

"Never." Sarah sighs. "Soon enough she'll be in university."

I laugh quietly. "She's only in grade one, Sarah."

"Yes, but after one, comes two. Two, three, four, five, six…" She ticks off the numbers one by one until she reaches twelve. She falls back on the bed, her hair surrounding her head. She crawls under the covers and I do the same after flicking off the lights. We're soon both under the blanket and not saying much. Just both looking at the ceiling and thinking, I guess.

"So we're doing this?" She whispers in the dark.

"We're already doing it, babe." I murmured back. She adjusts her head onto my chest, listening to my heartbeat. I looked down to the top of her dirty blonde hair and smiled. She was mine. I liked to remind myself that every day. We laid there for a moment, thinking again.

There's suddenly a quiet knock on our bedroom door and it slowly swings open. Jasmine stands in the doorframe, her teddy bear tightly wrapped by her arms.

"Mommy? Daddy?"

"What is it?" Sarah sat up, quickly.

"Something wrong?" I asked, worried.

"I can't sleep." Jasmine frowns. Sarah sighs with relief and scoots over so there's room between us. She pats the spot, signaling Jasmine to crawl up. Jasmine obeys and snuggled into my side, pulling the covers with her. Sarah smiles and makes herself comfortable on the other side of Jasmine. All three of us fell asleep faster than you could say, 'Big Time Rush.'


	5. Chapter 5

**Logan:**

"Logan." I heard Hailey whisper. I groan and turn around under the covers. I was still tired from yesterday. "Logan, wake up."Hailey whispered again. I open one eye.

"Yes?" I mutter.

"Up and at em'. We gotta get Jonathan to school." Hailey says, giving me a look.

"What time is it?"

I groan as I sit up, yawning. Hailey throws the cover off her legs and make her way into the washroom, turning on the tap for her glass. I climb out of bed, deciding that I should go wake the kid up while Hailey's getting ready. I yawn once more as I make my way to Jonathan's room. I knock slightly before opening the door.

"Wake up, buddy." I said, opening his window curtain's. He groans as I did just a few minutes before and pulls the covers over his head, a attempt at trying to get me to leave him alone.

"Go away, Dad."

"C'mon, Jonathan. First day of first grade. Aren't you a bit excited?" I asked, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"No." He replies, his voice muffled by his covers.

"What about Pablo? Don't you want to see him?" I nudged his leg, softly. Silence. "Well?"

"Yes … "

"Isn't he going to be in your class?"

"Yeah …"

"So, wouldn't Pablo be mad at you if you don't go to school?"

"I guess so…"

"So, let's get you ready for school." I grinned, as Jonathan came out from under the covers.

"Morning, buddy!" Hailey is standing at the door, dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a gray tank top, that hugs her body. She had a black scarf hanging on her neck and one of my cardigans on. She cocks her head in a amusement, catching me look at her body. "What?" She smirks.

"Nothing." I shake my head, smiling as she makes her way over to me.

"Excited, buddy?" Hailey asks Jonathan, ruffling his hair as he sat upstraight on his bed. He mumbles a quiet grunt as I got up to use the washroom.

I push open the washroom door, yawning once again. I pick up my toothbrush, putting some toothpaste on it and cramming it into my mouth. Up, down. Up, down.

"C'mon buddy. Let's get you some breakfast." I hear Hailey say as she ushers Jonathan downstairs. "LOGAN, YOUR PHONE."Hailey suddenly calls.

"Whu?" I shot back, my mouth full of toothpaste bubbles.

"You've got a new text." She shouts. I hear her pick up my from the table. "From Carlos!"

"Is it about Pablo?" Jonathan exclaims.

Hailey laughs. "Sit down and eat your cereal, kid."

"I'll be down in a second." I shout, finishing up with my teeth and gurgling my mouth with mouthwash. I wash my face, and head to our bedroom, choosing what to wear. I choose to wear a white shirt and grab a dark blue sweater. I pull out a pair of jeans and a belt, deciding what shoes to wear at the same time. I tug on my shirt as I head out the bedroom door and rush downstairs.

I reach the bottom of the stairs as Hailey takes out a cheese bagel from the cupboards and started to spread butter onto it. She looks up as I walk over to my cell phone on the table and I glance at her before opening the new text from Carlos.

**CARLOS : Pablo wants a play date after school - what do you say?**

"He's wondering if Jonathan wants to have a play date with Pablo after school." I said to Hailey.

"YES. YES. YES." Jonathan exclaims, his mouth full of Lucky Charms.

"Calm down, buddy." I laughed, patting his head. "Hailey?"

"I don't see why not." Hailey smiles.

"YES." Jonathan cheers, fist pumping the air.

"Chew with your mouth closed, Jonathan." Hailey sighs as he spoons the last of his cereal into his mouth.

**LOGAN : Sounds good, Jonathan's excited.**

I clicked send as Jonathan climbs off his chair, making his way to the TV.

"Do you have your backpack ready, buddy?" I ask, as Hailey clears his bowl and places two plates with sunny-side eggs and toast. Two sausages and strips of bacon sat nicely on the plate, beside some "Thanks, Hailey." She gives me a smile and nod as Jonathan grunts from the couch. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"That means, he didn't and will do so later." Hailey says, sitting down across from me and picking up her slice of toast. "Right, Jonathan?" Another grunt.

I sighed, picking up my fork and cramming a piece of sausage into my mouth. "Mmm." I muttered, nodding to Hailey. She laughs and shakes her head.

We both finish our breakfast and get ready to take Jonathan to school, slipping on a jacket, I opened the door, letting the cool air into our house. I helped Jonathan with his shoes as Hailey wrapped a scarf around her neck. She grabbed his backpack and lunch bag, throwing me the car keys and we were out the door.

Jonathan climbed into our sliver car and I helped buckling him into his seat. Hailey got in the passenger seat and shivered, rubbing her hands together. I got into the driver's seat, and started the car, the engine roaring to life. "Ready for school, kid?" I asked, looking into the review mirror.

He gives me a look, then looks out the window. "Just drive me to school, dad."

I laughed along with Hailey as we backed out the driveway.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note:**

_It feels like a century since I last updated this FF and I am so super sorry! I couldn't find time between studying for exams and working on CPU assignments. I'm also so behind on my reading and with Pretty Little Liar's new season I was so busy! But I'm back, hopefully I'll update more efficiently. Sooo, continuing with the story …_

_I tried to get this done as soon as possible. Hope you enjoy, readers!_

_Celine xo_

**James:**

"Daddy, wake up!" I heard a soft girl voice exclaimed as I felt a pillow hit me.

"Shh, " I heard Avri's voice whisper. "Daddy's going to sleep in."

"I don't want daddy to miss my first day of school," Melody whined.

"And I won't," I groaned as I sat up straight in the bed, rubbing my eyes. "Go back to sleep, James. You need the rest," Avri said, giving me a look.

"Nah, Melody needs her old man at her first day of school," I said which made Melody cheer before giggling.

"You're not old, daddy." She waves me off as she skips out the door. I laughed as I ran my fingers through my hair, giving Avri a look for what I hoped was a cute look. It must have because Avri rolled her eyes as I crawled off the bed and walked over to her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and planted a kiss on her lips as she stared up into my eyes.

"You're beautiful, Avri," I whispered.

"You're not so bad yourself, handsome," she replied smiling before a clatter came from downstairs. She sighs, rolls her eyes before untangling her arms from mine. "That's your princess."

"Oopsie. SORRY MOMMY," Melody yelled from downstairs. Avri quickly jogs downstairs as I chuckled, stripping off my PJ's and changing into some clothes.

I tugged on a pair of blue jeans and pulled a white t-shirt over as I hear Avri exclaim, "No, Melody! Don't touch - " as another clatter came from downstairs. "Melody," Avri whines.

"Sorry, Mommy," Melody replied, sounding sincere. I walk downstairs to see Avri cleaning up spilt milk. Melody stood in front of her, watching her with somewhat interest before she saw me. "Daddy!"

"What'd you do, Mel?" I asked, lifting her into my arms.

"I touched a carton of milk and it flew to the ground," Melody shrugged.

"You hit it, Mel," Avri says from the ground.

"Nooo, it fell by itself."

"Melody."

Melody shrugs before jumping out of my arms and running off to the living room to watch TV. Avri shakes her head as she finished off cleaning the ground and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She looked tired as she walked over to the kitchen table and cleaned the table. I walked over and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"You're doing great," I whispered into her ear. "Melody is lucky to have a mom like you. I'm lucky too."

She sighs, giving me a wary smile. "Thanks James." She glances at the clock before kissing me on the lips. "Melody, let's get a move on. School starts in fifteen minutes."

"Can I finish this episode of Big Time Rush? Daddy's funny," I hear her giggle. I shake my head, embarreaed they kept my old episodes from the show.

"You're watching Big Time Rush?" Avri's eyes perk up as she rushes into the living room. "Oh, it's Big Time Fans. James is a dumba -"

"Avri."

"I wasn't going to say it!" She replies as I walk into the room. I watched as my figure appears on the screen, walking down the lobby with my 'fan'. It was one of my favorite episodes to film.

"Alright, that's enough of this," I said, reaching over to grab the remote from Melody's hand. She frowns as I slapped her butt lightly to urge her, hurrying her along. "Go get your shoes on."

She walked over to the door and sat down on the ground to put on her socks as Avri rushes off to her room. "I just remembered I have to bring some shots back to the photo shoot today."

"Do you need me to drip you off at work?" I asked, grabbing the car keys off the key hook.

"Yes please!" Her voice echoes through the house.

I slipped on a jacket and shoved a pair of sneakers on my feet as Melody stood up, her blue sneakers looking brand new. Maybe because they were. I opened the door and Melody slipped out as Avri comes out to the room, putting her sweater on her as she slides her flats onto her feet. She's holding a large envelope and Melody's backpack. I waited until she was out the door before closing it behind me, the fall wind greeting me.

I glanced at my watch and nodded approvingly. "Right on time." Melody picked up a large Maple leaf from the ground and showed it to Avri. "Alright ladies, let's mooooove."

They headed over to our family car and I helped Melody buckle up her seatbelt. Avri slid into the passenger seat as did I and we were off.

"You know, today is a new page in your life," I said, looking into the review mirror as we drove past our neighbor's house.

"What?" Melody makes a face.

"I don't know. My dad said that to me when I was starting high school."

"High school, James." Avri raises an eyebrow. "Mel is only in first grade."

"Same thing." I shrugged as Avri and Melody laughed.

Melody's school comes to view as I turned into the parking lot and found a spot to park the car. When the car stops, Melody doesn't move. Instead, she slumps down until she reaches the ground of the car. I open the door and hoist her up so she's standing. She plants her feet in the ground and folds her arms across her chest.

"Do I have to go to school?"

"You're already here," I pointed out. "Besides, if I drove you back home, I'd be wasting gas."

She rolls her eyes. "But if you let me stay here, you'd have to come back to pick me up which is wasting more gas," Melody replied. I blinked, staring at her. The girl was right, but I didn't want to admit it.

"Let's just get you to class," I said, ushering her off. Avri followed by my side, cuddling onto my side. I spot Logan and Hailey who were playing with Jonathan in the sand. Kendall and Sarah stood not too far off to the side. Logan noticed us coming and he stood up, dusting sand off his pants.

I smiled as we walked closer, giving Logan a bro-hug when we reached them. "What's up, man?" I asked."Ah, Jonathan didn't want to get out of bed today," Logan said, gesturing to his son who was playing with his truck. Avri made her way over to Hailey as the two talked about who knows what.

"I know, right? Melody was so sleepy this morning. Then again, so was I," I chuckle.

"Me too," Logan laughs.

Melody is standing behind me, glaring at Jonathan who didn't really seem to care. "Why don't you go play with Jonathan?" I asked.

She shakes her head, her brown hair falling from her shoulders. "Aw, c'mon, Jonathan's not that bad," Logan says, stepping aside so we can get a clear look of his son.

"Not that bad?" Hailey repeats, raising an eyebrow.

"And by that I mean, he's not bad at all," Logan corrects, nodding at Hailey who rolls her eyes and shakes her head. Jonathan, at the mention of his name, looks up at us, his eyebrows burrowed.

"Girls have cooties," Jonathan says.

"Girls do not have cooties," Melody defends, blowing a raspberry at him.

"Johnny," Hailey says, nudging Jonathan lightly.

"Sorry," Jonathan mumbled.

"I wonder if we were like them as kids," Avri wonders, laughing lightly.

"It's possible," Logan laughs.

"I wonder where Carlos and Kendall are," I commented.

"They'll be here," Hailey piped up. "They can't miss the first day of school."

"You can never know when it comes to those two," Logan chuckled.


End file.
